A new life
by Ms.PaulCallwater
Summary: "what the hell is going on?" "it's not what it looks like" "really then do you want to tell me why you and my sisters boyfriend are naked in the woods?"
1. Revised Chapter 1

_I was walking down a dark hallway. It looked kind of familiar but I couldn't figure out where I was no matter how hard I tried. "Daisy" I heard someone call from behind me. I spun around quickly to find my brother Alex, the one who has been dead for six months.__I finally realize where I remember this is the second floor hallway of my brothers house._

_"Alex?? Oh my god is that you?!?!?!" But he didn't answer me. Instead he just turns around and starts walking toward his old bedroom."Alex! Wait come back!" I began running after him but stopped infront of the door. I hesitantly open the door and look inside._

_I scream at the sight before me, just like I did the first time I saw it. My brothers surrounded by pools of blood along with my sister-in-law Aliyah. Alex and his wife where on the bed sheets all around them, and Jose on the floor lying face down. "Daisy wake up!" I didn't know where the noise was coming from "Daisy, come on wake up!!Please!"_

* * *

When I open my eyes everything is all blury and I didn't know why until I fealt the tears rolling down my face. I wondered if they were their before or after I woke up. I see my twin brother Jose standing over me, his hands on my shoulder looking very worried.

I didn't mean to scare him he's the one who needs to be taken care of not me, I've proven that over and over again."What?!? What are you looking at?!?" He gets off my bed and he looks mad. Dam why'd I have to snap like that.

"You where screaming in your sleep I came in to check on you. I know you take care of yourself but why do you have to be so dam stuborn all the time?!?" Altough he's screamiing I can still see the hurt in his eyes. I understand it, he doesn't understand why I can't accept that we're all we have left but I just can't stop wishing that our brother hadn't died or that our parents hadn't left us on his door step and never looked back.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Jose had calmed himself down enough to speak without yelling "We have to go to the marshall's office in about 2 hours so get ready ands think of a name"He says as he walks out of my room.

You see Jose found my older brother Alex dead before me and also got a look at the killer. I didn't walk into the room until after I heard a gun go off but by the time I got their the only person still breathing was Jose and even then you could hardly tell and the killer was alrady that they put us in witness protection and we had live in a safe house since we were under aged with no legal guardian, but today was our birthday and we were 18 or in other words finally legal.

I was still thinking of everything as I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. We were going to the marshall's today because they had to assign us a place to live and or as I like to see it hide and the name is because we had to change ours because apparently we died in a car accident. We hadn't had to change it yet because we don't go out so no one asks to many questions.

We decided our last name to be Vazquez because it was Aliyah's maiden name and Jose had decided he wanted his name to be Jon course being the lovely sister I am I have already given him the nickname of JJ the same as chick from criminal minds and I know it gets on his nerves. The only thing left was my name and I still had no idea what it'll be.

Once I got out the shower I put on some light skinny jeans and tight green top that complemented my boobage and put on some make up. I'm pretty and no I just know what I have and am not ashamed to admit it. I have curly black hair that goes just below my shoulders and am 5'2'' ya i know I'm short big deal, I have a nice ass not huge but not invisible either and have a bomb ass rack those aren't my words but the words of all the idiots I've made out with.

"Daisy lets go or we're gonna be late!" I looked at the clock and it said 8:40 and the meeting was and 10. O ya we're gonna be so late. I just rolled my eyes and made my way out of my room cause if I didn't Jose or should I say JJ was gonna throw a bitch fit. Whatever just for that I'm not telling him my name until I write it down on paper so take that asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**jon jon p.o.v**

"Land!" My twin sister Daisy shouts, she gets on her knees and is pretty much kissing the floor, as we get off the stupid plane and walk into the Seattle airport. People are staring at her as if she has a second head so I do the normal thing and begin to walk away.

"Hey wait up!!!" dam she noticed. I slow down my pace so that she can catch up to me and as soon as she's next to me i whisper" We're suppose to be keeping away from attention not fucking attracting it"

Her face falls just a little and i can see it in her eyes that my words hurt her but I continue walking. I love my sister I honestly do but I'm so annoyed. I barely got any sleep the entire plane ride. No sleep plus the life I've had in the past 2 months is enough excuse to be cranky.

Okay I admit Daisy has had to deal with alot more since I was in a coma after i was shot. I look at her from the corner of my eye I sigh  
" Look I'm sorry you know i get cranky when I'm sleepy" she noddes but other wise ignores my comment.

* * *

After about two hours of the cab ride we finally pull up to a house. It's simple enough and has two floors. It's painted white and had a green door in the front.

We got out the cab and my sister seemed in a better mood then at the airport she runs to the house and is in the door before I can blink. I chuckled and pay the cab before I take our things out of the car.

As I walk in the house i see Daisy looking up mouth hanging open spinning in circles. I laugh causing her to turn and look at me and just smiles.

"Don't laugh this is our house arent you excited?"

"We've lived in houses before Daisy" she sends a playful glare my way and i realize my mistake " I mean Tilly sorry"

"I know we've lived in houses before but not on our own"

"What about the safe house?"

"That house wasn't ours so there" sticking her tongue out at me

I walk upstairs leaving Daisy to take inthe rest of the house.

The first door I open was the master bedroom and i just close it and walk to the next one. Daisy would want the bigger room and I really don't care.

As i walk into the other room i put my suitcase on the bed and start to unpack. I really hope things go well here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Still remember when I first saw her face_

_It was just your average day_

_It was May or maybe June_

_I think I remember_

_I ran home and told my mom I was in love_

_She said Corey you're just to young_

_To even understand the word_

_And I don't think you're in it at all_

_**It was the first time in my life that I had ever felt this way inside and I knew it was real it was the first time the first time Just like the snowfall coming down in June impossible but it could be true it was the first time the first time**_

_Man you should have seen us holding hands_

_Telling our jokes and making plans_

_Knowing in our hearts that it was the start of our ever after_

_It was then that I knew there could never be anyone_

_For her but me_

_And deep down in her heart she knew_

_She knew it too_

_Im telling you_

_**(chorus)**_

* * *

**Tilly/Daisy pov**

I woke up to a thudding noise. 'ugh what the hell is that?!?! After a couple of minutes of the stupid noise I got up to see what it was. walking to my window and pulling back the curtain i see rain, lots of it.

That's when I remember all that happen. I remember my brother being dead, I rememmber that I left my friends, I remember that my parents don't want me, and finallly i remember those months of hospital where i almost lost my other brother.

I hate the morning I really do. Well not the mornings themselves just the reminder of everything. I actually love that moment after I wake up the one where I don't remember what I have lost the one before everything comes crashing down on me.

I start crying my silent tears. It happens every morning, it's another reason why I hate them. I cry tears for my brother, his wife, my friends, my parents. After a couple of minutes I wipe the tears away because I remember that my brother is down the hall and if he sees me like this, well he won't see me like this.

I got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. After I get out I look through my luggage and pick out a loose purple shirt and some black skinny jeans and slip on my silver flats.

I walk out my door and head down the hall to my brothers room and open the door slowly incase he's still asleep eventough he fell asleep at 6 last night. Opening the door a crack and poked my head in it to check if he was up. When I see him he's just laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He hasn't noticed me so I did the only logical thing I could think of at the moment.

Running and jumping on the bed I started singing/ screaming" So shut up, shut up, shut up Dont wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down !!" Of course my brother just laughs at me and gets out of my way before I end up squishing him.

"Loser, you're way to perky in the morning"

"Shut up cause you love me"

He just rolls his eyes at me and ignores me going back to staring at his ceiling. I lay on my back and do the same but I dont see what's so dam interesting to him. After a couple of minutes complete silence my stomach growls and once again Jon jon just laughs at me.

"Someones hungry"

"Ah duh no one has fed me yet" what a loser he swares like I can cook. Everyone knows not to even let me hold a spatula.

"Ya that's true" He gets up from bed and walkes out of the room, hopefully to make food.

Man i really want some pancakes, but I don't want to get up.

"Da....Tilly did you eat all the food?!?!?!?" what the hell man I'm not that much of a fatty.

" no!"

"Then why is there none?" Have we gone shopping?? no he swares like they were gonna give us everything

"Maybe cause we haven't bought any"

Screw this I'm not gonna keep yelling like a crazy person, I get up and walk down stairs to see my brother staring at the kitchen cabinets as if food will just magically appear. After a while the doorbell rings and I turn around to get it I feel jose grab my arm. I turn around and he shakes his head and goes to answer the door.

**jon jon/ jose pov**

I woke up pretty early this morning the rain was pouring outside and pounding on my window. I didn't feel like getting up so I just layed their in my bed thinking that hopefully this move will help Daisy. She thinks that I don't know about the things she did while I was in a coma but just cause I wasn't up doesn't mean I couldn't hear

*******flashback*****

I hearmy sisters voice. It's my favorite noise now a days, it's what I look forward to. but I hear another voice and I don't know who they are. I hear yelling, the asshole is making my sister mad I don't like it I hate when people make my sister upset. Wait what was that??? What are they saying??

".... can't keep doing this it isn't healthy "

"who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"I'm you brothers doctor and if you come here drunk or high again I will take away your visitation rights, I looked the other way before because of what you've been through but I'm not gonna do it anymore"

"you can't do that we're all we have left you can't take me away from him"

"I already told you and if you come back in this condition again I won't hesitate to call security"

******end flashback*****

"So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!!" and that would be Daisy god my sisters such a dork. Laughing I moved out of the way before she was able to squish me.

"Loser you're way to perky in the morning"

"Shut up cause you love me" I roll my eyes and ignore the question just cause I know it will bug her and I go back to thinking about those months. I mean I know Daisy had to go through alot with losing Alex and Aliyah and me going into a coma but I can't understand why she would do those things?? She thinks, well tought, people who did that were retarded that they were just trying to kill themselves. Maybe that's what she wanted but she seemed fine now, she was always smiling and couldn't stay put. If anything she was better then she was before all this happened, god she's so complicated.

I was brought out of my toughts when I heard Daisy's stomach growl. I laughed at her again.

"Someones hungry" why hasn't she eaten anything?

"Ah duh no ones fed me yet" O ya I almost forget Daisy can't cook to save her life. No wonder she was in here she was probably starving.

"Ya that's true" I got out of bed heading for the kitchen to make her something before she dies of starvation because I sware that girl eats more then anyone I know.

I get to the kitchen and start looking through cabinets but I don't see anything, at all, completely empty. Okay what the hell.

"Da...Tilly" dam I have to get use to that "Did you eat all the food?!?!?!?"

"no!" Then why is there none tnat makes no sense I bet she did eat it all.

"Then why is there none?!?!?!?!?"

"Maybe because we haven't bought any" O I forgot duh wow I sware sometimes I feel like I'm dumber then Daisy.

I hear her walking down the stairs but as soon as she hits the last step the door bell rings. She goes to answer the door but we don't know anyone here who would ring the doorbell.I reach out and grab Daisy's arm and she looks back at me surprised but I just shake my head at her and head to answer the door.

When I open the door I see two women one with tree long scars on one side of her face and the other was so beautiful she was tall had short black hair that went just below her chin and huge green eyes that held so much love in them it was crazy.

The first girl clears her throat which forces me to look away from the goddess and says

"Hi I'm Emily and this is my cousin Leah"


	4. Chapter 4

Cause when I looked into you're eyes  
And you dared to sare right back  
You should've said nice to meet you  
I'm your other half  
**This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening  
(repeat)  
To you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
**Always knew(I'd fing someone)  
I never dreamt(it'd be like this)  
Cause you've surpassed  
All that I've hoped for and ever wished  
And I'm trying so hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life as good as you've made mine  
**chorus  
**

* * *

**Leah pov**

I didn't know what to expect when the door opened, Emily had just told me that we were going to welcome some new neighbors, but I can tell you one thing I did not expect my imprint to be on the other side of that door. When I looked into his eyes my whole world stopped and I never wanted it to start up again. I was looking into the eyes of the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on.

He was obviously hispanic with short black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweats that hung low on his waist. He was fit and you could tell by his well shaped arms and his six pack. I was checking him out so much that it took me awhile to even realize he was looking at me too. We were caught in each others gaze and dam I never wanted to look away but of course Emily has to go and ruin a perfectly good moment.

Clearing her throat to get his attention she says" Hi I'm Emily and this is my cousin Leah" He just stares at her with a confused look. God that is so cute how his forehead wrinkles up like that. Actually he looks kind of annoyed to, I wonder why that is??? "I live across the street and we came to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood, Are your parents home?" Oh great haven't even had our first date yet and already meeting the parents, wait first date, what am I talking about I don't even know if he likes me and I'm over here thinking about first dates.

"Ummm I don't live with my parents" God his voice was amazing all low and husky like but wait did he just say no parents. I was still staring at him and I could see how his face fell the tiniest bit actually if it wasn't for the fact that I was a she-wolf I probably wouldn't have noticed it so I'm pretty sure Emily didn't

"Oh well then would it be possible for us to speak to the adults of the house?" At this he smiled and dam was it amazing seriously I think I just fell in love with this boys smile I can't believe he's having this affect on me I mean come on seriously.

"Tilly someones asking for you!!" He shouted back into the house and I saw some girl walk up behind him she looked about the same age as him and she was beautiful, I should have known someone that gorgeous had a girlfriend. At that moment I felt worse then I ever had in my life worse even then when same imprinted on Emily or when I found out my dad died but then I heard him say:

"This is my sister Tilly she's about three minutes older then me, she's the oldest so I guess she's the adult in the house." I unconsiously smiled and I'm pretty sure he noticed because I saw his smile grow a little bit more. Emily looked a little taken back and his sister had a kind smile on her face, hopefully she liked me because I could tell by the way they were just standing next to each other. He was standing protectively in front of her as if he were afraid someone might come out of nowhere and hurt her and and she stood close by him as if ready to pull him back in the door if that sort of thing were to happen.

I just realized that I hadn't said a word since the door opened and I decided that this was a pretty good time to cut in considering no one looked like they were about to talk." Hi I'm Leah I live down the street and this is my cousin Emily she live over their" I said pointing behind me toward Emily's house "We brought you guys some of Emily's homemade brownies to welcome you guys to the neighborhood" I added while pointing to the plate in Emily's hands.

At the sight of the brownies Tilly jumped in front, of dam I still didn't know my imprints name, and looked at them like they were the best thing in the world." Are those really for us?" She asks Emily who just gives me a wierd look and answers"Umm ya they are. Here you go." She hands the plate to Tilly who just walks back into the house looking at the brownies the entire time.

I look back at my imprint and see him shaking his head laughing"Sorry about my sister she's wierd on good circumstances and we have no food so she's wierder then normal" What they have no food, why don't they have food??

"Oh well why don't you guys come over to my house for breakfast I'm sure my husband would love to meet you"Yay Emily I get to spend more time with my imprint and eat all at the same time. The guys better not be idiots today or I'll beat their asses.

"O we wouldn't want to inconvinience you" What! No why??

"You wouldn't be inconviniencing her she cooks for us all the time" I blurted out without thinking. He looks behind him toward where Tilly dissapeared and sighs "Ya we would love to have breakfast with you guys"

"Great!" Both me and Emily yell dam sometimes I think we spend to much time together.

"Breakfast should be ready in about an hour and oh wait you never told us your name" Yes thank you Emily!!

"Oh sorry my name is Jon Jon" Jon Jon, name couldn't have been better if he picked it himself.

"Ok well we'll see you Jon Jon"

"Ya for sure bye"

"Bye"

As soon as the door closes Emily turns to me and gushes "Oh my god you just imprented didn't you?"

"That obvious ha"

"Uh ya" god she knows me so well I seriously gotta stop hanging out with her so much.

"So you excited about breakfast?" And that's all it took to put a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**PAUL pov**

I can't believe that freaken Leah imprinted before me. I mean seriously moody bitch ass Leah found her soulmate and now I'm the only angry one and I've been reminded of it ever since I walked through the door.

Leah was walking around the kitchen wearing an apron like a freaken stepford housewife. She wanted to help make the breakfast that her precious imprint was gonna eat, seriously she's barely talked to him and is already whipped.

The door bell rang and her, Emily, and Kim froze like seriously for awhile you couldn't hear them breathing. They didn't make a move to answer the door and the rest of the guys looked to worried about the girls to answer the door. So I got up to answer the door since it seems like I have to do everything around here freaken people.

When I opened the door and saw the most inviting brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. They belong to the most adorable girl I had ever seen. She was tiny and had raven black curly hair with huge almond shaped eyes and huge kissable lips that were turned into the most thrilling smile.

"Hi I'm Tilly and this is my brother Jon Jon, Emily and Leah invited us for breakfast" she said and I realized she wasn't the only one at the door. I looked away from her toward her brother and saw him glaring at me and put I protective hand on my angle, which I chose to ignore before I punched him in the face.

"Ya I know I'm Paul" I said but before I could say anything else Emily comes up behind me and yells "You're here great! This way come on!" Dam my ear. We all followed her into the kitchen where everything was kind of back to normal, the only thing still kind of out of place was Leah's smile that replaced her usual scowl.

When we sat down Jared took one look at me and got this cocky ass smirk on his face while he turned to look at Tilly. "Shut up" I said so low that only the wolfs heard.

We sat down and ate breakfast while everyone talked and asked Jon Jon and Tilly questions. I found out alot of interesting things about my imprint like that her and her brother lived alone and moved here from New York, also that they had no other siblings. Leah was flirting shamelessly with Jon Jon and it looked like Tilly was getting pretty upset about it. Jon Jon must have noticed this also because after awhile he stopped flirting back so much. Which in turn pissed Leah of which got me mad, how the hell is she gonna be mad at my imprint who has every right to be upset, needless to say we had to go outside and calm down after this incident but where back soon enough and the rest of breakfast went without another problem.

When it was time for them to leave my heart almost broke. Seriously I hated the thought of her ever leaving me and I didn't know when I was going to see her again and looking at Leah she was thinking the same thing. Emily tried to convince them to come back for dinner but they said they had introded enough which was a load of bull cause we're here all day everyday.

I watched my life walk out the door with a final look and a 1000 watt smile. I began to shake so hard as soon as the door closed that it took Sam, Jared, and Embry to get me outside before I phased.


	5. Chapter 5

**TILLY POV**

I was sitting on the floor of the living room ignoring the tv show that was on just thinking about the few days I've been in La push.

Two days ago me and JJ went to Emily's for breakfast and met all of her friends but there is one that I haven't been able to stop thinking about. Paul. Dam when he answered that door I sware I think I drooled a little and all during breakfast he was so nice and hilarious, well except for that one time when him and Leah got in a fight. Ugh Leah I really don't like her, well not her personally but the fact that she likes my brother, but still I'm protactive of my brother so it's ok to hate her for no reason.

As I was thinking about all this stuff my doorbell rings, now I don't know anyone here so you can imagine why I'm a little reluctant to answer it but after it rang again and there was some pounding I figure They weren't going to leave. So I picked my ass off the floor and went to answer the dam door. Ya I was not expecting Leah to be at the other end of my door. Just what I need this stupid slut coming to my house tryin to hit on my brother.

"Umm hey Tilly is your brother home?"

"No" I said as bluntly as possible

"O ok then" Im going to set her straight before this gets out of hand. she turns to walk away but I stop her by saying

"You should stay away from him just so you know" Ok that was kind of mean but this bitch need to know where she's not wanted.

" Shouldn't that be his fucken decision!" Fuck no I know this pendeja is not yelling at me. I look at her in disbelief and see that she's shaking, from anger or fear I don't know but I choose to think the later. So I step forward look her dead in the eye and say

"Bitch I'ma say this one more time stay the fuck away from my brother, do you understand me?"

"Listen to me, I'm going to be in your brothers life for as long as he wants me to be so you are going to have to get over it" Que chingada bitch has a fucken death wish. So I do what I always do when some hoebag can't get something simple through their fucken head I pulled back my arm and socked the trick right in the face.

Yea I did not expect that to hurt so fucken much, really I think I broke my hand but fuck it this hooker was gonna learn her lesson. So when she took a step back, from shock i think, I stepped forward grabing her hair and socking her again making her trip on the porch step and resulting in her on the floor. I follower her and get on top of her but she outs her hands up trying to restrain mine. I try to get in another punch but i can't, before I can figure out how to get another punch in an arm snakes around my waist and pulls me off her.

I'm trying to get the hell out of whoevers arms these were but fuck they were strong. After a minute I give up and look back at who it was and I see a very pissed of JJ.

"What the hell Tilly!"

"JJ..."

" Get inside now!" When my brother gets like this I know I don't need him to tell me twice. So with one last look at Leah, who's still on the floor, I walk inside the house, go to my room, sit on my bed, and wait for my brother to come in and tell me off like I know he will.

* * *

**JJ POV**

Fuck. The last thing I expected to see when I got home was Tilly and Leah fighting on the front lawn. I knew Tilly was gonna go and create a scene but I was expecting her to wait at least a week. Once Tilly was inside the house I helped Leah up off the floor.

"I'm real sorry about that. My sister can be... yea so sorry"

"It's fine. I'm tougher then most girls" That's true most girls she fights go down with the first punch or end up in the hospital she's a real bitch when she fights.

" Well still I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe take you to diner tomorrow?" Ok I know it's wrong to use my sister beating her up as an excuse to ask her out but I was gonna ask her out either way and by the grin spreading across her face I really don't think she mind.

"You don't have t..."

"I want to. For reals let me take you to diner"Come on say yes already.

"Alrite then diner tomorrow sounds great" Yes! Not even a week here and I already have a date with a godess.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I start slowly backing my way into the house because I really don't want to take my eyes off her and she does the same but toward Emily's.

Once I actually get inside my house I give myself a minute to enjoy how happy I am before I remember about Tilly. Ugh that women gets on my nerves.

I march up to her room open slam open the door and begin my rant...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TILLY...ARE YOU KIDDING ME WE'RE NOT EVEN HERE A WEEK AND YOUR ALREADY GETTING IN FIGHTS WITH THE NEIGHBORS. WHY WOULD YOU FIGHT HER ANYWAYS? WHAT PART OF DON'T DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER LIKE LAST TIME, REMEMBER THAT GIRL THE ONE YOU PUT IN THE HOSPITAL. YOU REMEMBER DON'T YOU, YOU BROKE, WHAT?, 3 OF HER RIBS. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD." I gave a sigh before continuing with a softer voice"Listen I know your having a hard time and all but you can't go around punching everyone who shows up at our doorstep with out reason"

At this she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off" That isn't them flirting with me Tills. I'm cute girls flirt with me get over it ok"

" Ya ya whatever have fun on your date"

"wait how'd you know about that"

"Because this was like your perfect chance and if you didn't take it then thats on you pendejo"

* * *

**PAUL POV**

Leah's got a date with Jon Jon tonight which means that Tilly will be home alone so I'm going to go ask her out. On Emily's advice I've dressed formaly casual, she had tto explain what that was to me, and I have a boquet of roses to give her once she opens the door. Jon Jon and Leah left about 15 minutes ago and I'm standing in front of her door getting ready to knock when all of a sudden the door flys open revealing a very surprised looking Tilly.

"Paul? What are you doing here? "

"Uh.. Well actually... Um... I... I was...Um" O ya real smooth Paul she's so into you now.

"Well that doesn't matter right now anyways I need your help is that ok?" Of course I'd do anything for you.

"Um ya ok anything"

"Great! We'll take your car." By the time she finishes this sentence she's already halfway to my truck and I scramble to open her door for her but she gets there before me and hops right into the passanger seat so I go back around and climb into the drivers seat starting the car.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask and look at her sideways to see her head down as if she's ashamed of something.

"Well actually I was hoping you knew cause I don''t know where my brother and Leah were going on their date" Oh I get it she wanted to spy on them. Well that sucks I was kind of hoping she'd just want to spend time with me but whatevers I'd do whatever she wanted and I actually do know where the dates going down

"Ya I know its at some Italian restraunt in Port Angeles" So I start driving toward it.

The car ride was kind of akward neither of us talked and my radio doesn't work so we didn't even have music to fill the silence but finally we made it to the restraunt and walked inside.

Once inside Tilly takes my hand, which just happens to fit perfectly with hers, and leads me to a podium asking for a table for two. The hostes leads us to one of the most crowded areas but Tilly just declines the table and says that we'd like something more private while leaning into me suggestively which I gotta admit was a bit of a turn on.

Once we're seated at a dark corner in the back of the room Tilly starts searching for her brother and Leah who we spot at the opposite side of the room but luckily they don't notice us because they look like their having a real good time, I wish me and Tilly were like that, being comfortable with each other, laughing about the randomest thing being happy, being a couple.

I was pulled out of my little fantasy but Tilly suddenly saying

"So Paul whats your favorite color?"

"Light brown" I answer atomatically since its the color of her eyes.

"Intresting...Now its your turn to ask something" It doesn't take me long to thing of one.

"whats your favorite animal?" I really wanted her to say wolfs I don't know why but it would just be so perfect if she did. She seemed to think it over for a while before saying

"monkeys"

"monkeys?"

"Ya monkeys "

" Why monkeys?"

"Because monkeys are awesome"

"How are monkeys awesome they throw poop at you"

"Because if I had a pet monkey I would train it to throw poop at people I didn't like and then swing away through the trees so that they'd never be seen"

"But what if you over train them and they revolt against you and start throwing all the poop at you?"

"Ok Mr. smart guy since you have it all figured out what's your favorite animal?"

"A wlof" duh

"Eeww why?" Don't tell me she's scared of wolves cause that would really suck.

"what do you mean why? because wolves are amazing"

"no they aren't they kill people" O great she is scared of them maybe I can change her ming.

" No they don't how would you know"

"how do you know they don't?" what am I suppose to say to that.. because I turn into a giant wolf to protect my tribr from vampires... yeah that would go over real well.

"Because I just do ok"

"Ya ya whatevers what would you do if yopu had 3 weeks to live?" wow she just dropped it like that I really like this girl, she doesn't pry.

"what wouldn't I do, I'd do everything I could think of what about you?"

"The same and probably travel or something" SO she's adventures, nice.

Our conversation goes on like this and we don't eat, even tough im starving because she wants to leave before the do so we aren't gonna have time according to her and I tried to argue but she just stared me down until she won. We left after we had to unfortunately had to witness a makeout session between the two lovebirds and I don't think Tilly could stomach anymore. The ride back was the complete opposite of the ride over there and was full of us asking questions and laughing.

When we got back to her house I made sure to bring the roses back down and I walked her to her door. We stopped right outside the door and she turned to me and said

"I had a great time Paul thanks I think I would have been pretty bored if I'd gone by myself"

"Yea without my awesome company you probably would have had to sit there for about another hour of tongue hockey"

"Eww thats gross" But she was laughing and was covering her face with her hands. I took this as an opportunity to show her the roses they were white, I picked the color and got yelled at for Emily for not picking read altough I think the white ones are nicer, when she put her hands down and saw the roses she gasped.

"Paul they're beautiful, when did you get them?"

"I came here with them earlier but you were in such a hurry. I wanted to ask you out on a date and I don't know if what we were just on is considered a date since we went to spy on your brother but.." In the middle of my rant she jumped on me, wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tighter then anyone has ever hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back.

After a minute she started to pull away and I caught her eye. We stared into each others eyes and began to lean toward each other. Everything felt like it was in slow motion but when our lips finally touched it was amazing. It was sweet and quick but at the same time was the most intense kiss of my life.

Once we pulled away we looked at each other and kissed again. This time it was the complete opposite of the first one but filled with the same amount of pation. My tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted as we bagan to fight for dominance. I pushed her toward her front door so that I could press our bodies closer together. Before things could go to far I hear someone clear their throat. We pull apart and I look behind me to see a smirking Jon Jon and Leah.

* * *

_ok so for the people who actually read these things and read my story I'm sorry for not updating so long but I was real busy and then my internet got cut off so ya I updated as soon as I could. Also, I wanted to ask if you guys like all the pov's because it's easier to write in certain ones but I wanna know which ones you guys like better pick a person from each couple and let me know please and thank you_


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah pov**

I was standing in front of Jon Jon and Tilly's house looking at a very surprised looking Paul and a very embarrassed looking Tilly trying to fix her shirt.

We all stood there staring at each other for awhile, caught up in the akwardness of the silence that overcame us, until Tilly and Jon Jon broke out in laughter. And I'm talking about the rolling on the floor clutching your stomach can't breath type of laughing and once they calmed down Jon jon turned to me as if nothing happened and said

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok" Umm no, what the hell was that? As much as I wanted an explanation I didn't want to be pushy.

"Umm ok then"

" Alright bye" He leaned in a gave me a soft peck on the lips. Man I wanted more but he pulled away before I could deepen the kiss.

As he turned and walked inside his house Paul was walking down the porch steps toward me and we began to walk to Emily's

Just to mess with him I decided to ask "Soo, did you have fun tonight?" I said with a smirk on my face. God I love fucking with him.

To my surprise Paul actually managed to blush. Oh my god I never taught that I would ever see Paul blush. Before I could help myself I laughed. Not as much as Tilly and Jon Jon had minutes ago but still alot.

"I had about as much fun as you did at the restaurant." That shut me up. Fuck me and Jon Jon were almost as bad as him and Tilly back there. Just thinking about it sent a the blood rushing to my cheeks. I turned to look at Paul and he had a real stupid smirk on his face but then I realized something.

"How did you know about the restaurant?" Ya that wiped the smirk off his fucken face.

"Paul how the hell did you know about the restaurant?" God I was so pissed. I had already started shaking.

"Um.. about that...ugh"

"What the hell did you do?" My shaking was really bad now I was so close to phasing and you know what that little asshole does. He runs away toward Sam and Emily's god he pisses me off.

I walked in right after him ready to kick his ass but as soon as I walked into the door a huge howl was heard.

Everyone in the house, me,Paul, Jared,Embry, Sam, ran out and phased right when there was another howl, this time it was followed by a scream and then "Jon Jon!"

"That's Tilly" Paul said in his head, I could sence how freaked out he was as we ran across the street and into the forest behind their house

We were both about ready to just bash in to the house but stopped as the sight ahead of us shocked us both. We saw Tilly sobbing in Jon Jon's arms as he tried to sooth her "Shh Tilly it's ok. They're outside we're in here I'm not gonna let them hurt you I sware. Calm down Tilly it's okay"

Just as she started calming down Seth decided to howl again sending Tilly into another round of sobs and Jon Jon started mumbling something about wolves and guns.

I could sense everyones worry about Paul's imprint and Paul's suffering at seeing her cry and not being able to go and comfort her.

"Guys they're fine she's going to be okay the howls probably freaked her out we need you guys over here" Jake said

Paul whimpered not wanting to leave his imprint and I could blame him because Jon Jon wasn't the one crying and I didn't want to leave.

"Paul you guys need to come on now"

* * *

**Jon Jon pov**

We were doenstairs in the kitchen talking about our nights. Tilly told me how she followed me and Leah. I wasn't mad at her because part of me knew that she would go and do something like this just like part of me knew she likd Paul.

That's why we had been laughing when me and Leah caught them dry humping on the porch.

We were joking around about this when we heard a wolf howl and froze. Tilly was seriously scared of wolves. when we were little Tilly almost got attacked by a wolf and she still hadn't gotten over it.

As another howl broke out Tilly screamed and then yelled my name. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms just as she collapsed on the floor in sobs and I let her cry on my shirt." Shh Tilly its ok. They're outside and we're in here I'm not gonna let them hurt you I sware. Calm down Tilly it's ok."

She was starting to calm down when another fucken howl was heard. Seriously how many times do these freaken wolves need to call each other. "Fucken wolves I should go out there with my gun and shoot all the mother fuckers" I mimble just low enough so that Tilly wouldn't hear me.

We sat there on the kitchen floor for about 3 hours until she finally went to sleep in my arms. I carried her to my bed because I knew if she were to wake up from another howl she would freak out again.

I laid her down in my bed before I laid down next to her and tried to fall asleep.

The freaking wolves spent all night howling and each time I had to relax my sister and wait for her to fall back to sleep. They didn't stop their howling until about 3 in the morning and I was finally able to get some sleep.

* * *

ok so you guys didnt answer my question last chapter so I'm guessing you guys still want me to write in all four pov's and that's fine but i'll probably only do two per chapter or something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**paul pov**

I was worried no I was straight out paranoid. I wanted nothing more than to go to Tilly's house I demand to know why she had been crying.

I wanted to make sure she was ok. The only think keeping me at Sam and Emily's was the fact that everyone told me I'd freak her out if I just went over there demanding answers but dam was it hard to not go and wrap her up in my arms.

I was in the living room with Jake, Quil, and Embry listening to all their stupid remarks about the situation

"Seriously Paul I never thought I'd see the day your ass was whipped"

"Shut up asshole I'm not whipped, I'm worried there's a difference" I replied to Quil with a growl

"You look pretty whipped to me" Said Jake

"Well at least I like someone I have a chance with" I said referring to Bella.

I knew it was a low blow but I was pissed and they were getting annoying. It'd been 2 years since she turned into a bloodsucker anyways, you'd think the idiot would have gotten over it but apparently from the way he was shaking he still hasn't.

Before things could get too bad the doorbell rang and Emily came bouncing down the steps of her house giving us her knock it off look before opening the door.

"o wow Tilly, what a surprise!" at her name I was at the door behind Emily and staring at my angel.

She looked like everything was fine as if last night hadn't even happen well except for the blush that crept over her cheeks when she saw me probably from the night earlier events but other than that you would have never guessed she had nearly gone into hysterics last night.

" hey you guys I'm sorry if I'm intruding but my brother wanted to thank you for the breakfast you made us our first day and we were wondering if you would come over today for breakfast at our house?"

Yes, yes a million times yes. Shit Quil was right I am whipped.

"We would love to but..." what no no buts just say yes Em and let's go

"... I don't know if you could handle cooking for all of them" dam Emily really you just have to bring that up right  
"it's no problem really I'm not the one cooking and Jon Jon is use to making lots of food"

"O you don't cook?" Emily said a little disappointedly and I saw her face fall.

"Nope can't even toast bread without supervision" she said with a light chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck nervously. I knew Em was really disappointed; she was really old fashioned and loved when the imprints were able to help her cook for all us wolves.

"Well if it wouldn't be too much of a bother to you and your brother then we would all love to" Emily, who have I mentioned I have to bake a freaking huge ass cake for, said.

"Great so we'll expect you guys in what.. an hour. Does that sound good to everyone?" she said speaking a little louder and leaning her head so that she could be heard by the others in the house. Altough everyone could hear her just fine.

"ya" came the chorus of replies from my idiot and lazy brothers.

" Good" She said with a smile but made no move to leave instead choosing to look at me pointedly to let me know she wanted to talk to me.

I scrambled past Emily out the door and closed it behind me so that me so that Tilly felt like we had some privacy, altough I knew too well that all the wolves in the house were listening and going to replay every word for Emily's avail. I was looking at my feet because in all honesty i was nervous. She wouldn't tell me what happen last night she didn't know me well enough so what did she want to talk about. Was it about the kiss that they shared? Did she regret it? God I hope she doesn't regret it because that was the best kiss of my life.

I look up from my feet only to see her pacing around the porch biting her nails. She was nervous too. I don't know why but the tought brought a smile to my face. And that's how she saw me when she finally stopped pacing, with that stupid smile.

"what the hell are you smiling at?" she said. Her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Why are you so nervous?"to my surprise she just laughed.

"You mean besides for the fact that you almost jumped my bones on my front porch yesterday and then we were caughtby my brother and your friend?" she said in a light teasing tone.

"ya besides that because honestly I enjoyed that. Enough that I'm not nervous. In fact I was hoping it would happen again" I teased ust as much back while taking slow steps toward her and pulling her by the hem of her shirt toward me so that our noses were practically touching as she gave a care free laugh.

"what is this?"

"what do you mean?" I asked in confusion. Wasn't it obvious, I wnated her, every part of her, and I wanted her to want me, to love me, and come to when when she was scared and upset, I wanted her to let me care for her and about her and to love on her whenever she wanted me to. I wanted her to be happy.

" I mean, obviously last night wasn't a one time thing with the way you keep looking at me and suggesting stuff so does that mean that we're gonna turn into fuck buddies now or are we gonna talk and get to know each other and eventually date, or are we just gonna start dating and see where it goes and eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend and fall in love and have little stupid babies and.." she was ranting, and as cute as it was I knew it had to stop before she said something that the pack will never forget. So I kissed her and when she let out a gasp at the contact of our lips I chose to let my tongue in her mouth and let it explore. I heard no complaints from her as her arms went around my neck and her hands went into my hair and pulling in encouragement. Once she let out a satisfied moan I knew I had to stop this before it turned into a repeat of last night. So I pulled away but as I did she made a noise of complaint in the back of her throat and I decided to give her a few feather light kisses before pressing our foreheads together and letting us each catch our breath.

"I don't want us to be fuck buddies. I want more then that and your to good for me to not be able to call you mine. That third option with the babies sounds good but how bout we start with just talking. Does that sound good to you?" I said a little out of breath and as soft as I could because she still had her eyes closed and her hands were in my hair and if I spoke any louder I might actually snap her out of whatever she's doing and she just looks so dam beautiful when she's looking this happy.

"I like option two too" She said while opening her eyes and letting go of my hair. " I guess I'll see you in an hour for breakfast then " she said as she began to head down Em and Sam's walk and blew me a kiss before crossing the street and jogging into her house.

Dam this girl was perfect.

* * *

sorry it took so long to update my computer wasn't workin and i refused to rewrite the chapter. course when it started working i reread the chapter and hated it so i ended up rewriting it anyways lol aren't i smart. sorry that this is just 1 point of view but i promise to try and update sooner


	8. Chapter 8

We were kissing all the way up the stairs toward her room. Racing to see who could get the others clothes off faster.

It was intense, full of pattion and lust. All I could think about were her lips, the feel of her soft skin under my rough hands, those beautiful dark brown eyes. The need I had for her was unbearable all I wanted was to ravish her with all the love that she deserved and yet I was here.

We fell on the bed as I caressed her skin imaginings it was warmer. I kissed her lips harder hoping they would turn into the ones I wanted. I looked into her green eyes willing them to turn into the brown that haunted me. She was begging me with her looks and caresses to be inside her and I obeyed her wish pretending I was inside the one that invaded my thoughts every moment.

My hips rocked into hers harder and faster until she was close to her big finish. She was panting and digging her nails into my back as I wondered if this would be her reaction to me. "Oh my baby ima... Oh god...Jon Jon" she screamed my name as the smell of her juices surrounded us as I imagined another's voice. I followed right after her and collapse on top of her body nuzzling my head in her neck and inhaling her scent but it wasn't the scent I wanted to invade my nose it was too sweet, to fake and full of perfume.

I got up off the bed and found my clothes.

"where are you going?" it wasn't her voice and I didn't want to hear anyone else's

"Home" I said while pulling on my shirt.

"o ok you're going to call me though right" why would I call her I wouldn't even call the one who occupied my every taught yet she wanted me to call her

"Yeah as soon as I get a chance" I said before I walked out without another glance.

I got in the car and just sat there for a while thinking. God my sister was going to kill me. I told her I wouldn't do this again but god I can't get hurt again. I felt too much for Leah after just one date. I can't get close to anyone not when there's a chance of having to pick up and move at any second.

Daisy's fucking with Paul's heart and setting herself up for heartbreak in the process but I can't take that chance not when the risk is so great.

I started the car and headed home just wanting to stop the thoughts of Leah in my head. God I wanted her so much but I refuse.

My phone rings and I slow down to see who's calling me. It's a text from an unknown number.

**I miss you. **

I've been getting the random text for a couple of weeks now. It's stuff like I miss you, I love you, Need you in my life, at first I taught it was my sister but I have her number and now Paul's programmed into my phone and she doesn't have access to any others.

I ignored the text and drove back home to La Push. As I got home I parked in front of my house.

I looked to the house ahead of mine and saw Leah sitting on the front porch, her head in her hands. She looked up and caught me staring at her and I gave her a smile before rushing into my house.

I unlock my door, walk into the living room and see my shirtless sister under her equally shirtless boyfriend going at it on my couch.

"Tilly I'm home!" I yell in a sing song voice and have the pleasure of watching her push Paul of her resulting in him falling on the floor as Tilly tries to put on her shirt.

"I think you should leave Paul" I say in my most threatening voice which to be honest can't be that threatening considering he's twice my size.

"Yea, ok. I'll see you later babe" he said to my sister while leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek

"Yea I'll text you" She replied and he nodded to her then to me before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Once the door closed I turned to my sister. "It needs to end Till's" I said preparing for all the anger I'm sure to get out of her.

"What the hell no" She screamed at me.

"We can't get too involved and you know that"

"You know what I'm sick of your fuck in mood swings. You can't decide if I can be in a relationship or not"

"You're both going to get hurt" I said in a calm voice.

"You don't know shit I can't believe you. It's not a sure thing that we're leaving you know just because your dumb ass doesn't want to get hurt doesn't mean that everyone who actually takes a chance is going to." She screamed so loud I'm sure the whole town heard.

"Keep your fucking voice down dumb ass" I said whisper yelling.

"Ugh fucking estupido go fuck una de tus putas. Piensas que no se lo que estas haciendo yo se que quieres estar con Leah and if you could just get over what Bernice did to you you would be happy do you know that."

Fuck that was a low blow. She knows how I feel about bringing her up. My chest started to hurt with just the memory of it and I tried to clutch my chest to make it stop. Daisy's angry face turned into one of worry as soon as she looked at me.

"Dam it Jose fuck I'm so sorry man I didn't mean it. I was just mad I'm so sorry." Fuck I can't breathe.

"I need air" I said before rushing out of the house.

Once I get outside I look up to find all of Sam and Emily's friends in the front yard including Paul and Leah and they all looked very worried.

Everything was closing in on me, my breathe was becoming more shallow and I started to see black spots in my vision.

"Call David!" I shouted at Daisy who was now at the door watching me closely as everything went black.


End file.
